ӀօՏíղց íԵ
by bluebacon
Summary: Natsumi Haine. Asylum patient for about five long, gruelling years, a first-class nutcase. After a surprise enrolment, will she be able to handle the dark secrets hidden within Cross Academy? Or rather - will Cross Academy be able to handle the dark secrets hidden within her?
1. Chapter 1

**warning; **oocness , an original character , author-chan's first time at writing vampire knight , a smidgen of swearing

/**A**/**N**/; I do not own Vampire Knight. 

* * *

**C̤̈ḧ̤ä̤p̤̈ẗ̤ë̤r̤̈ Ö̤n̤̈ë̤**

* * *

_Bang_.

Vibrant, cherry-coloured strands flew wildly as Natsumi threw her head against the heavily-padded wall, not inflicting even the slightest of damage despite the force she put into it. The feeling was as if she were simply smashing her head against a bunch of large, stale marshmallows.

Natsumi was the only one present within the small, lonesome room of white, her bright hair popping out like a ketchup stain against a crisp new shirt.

Well, the only _living_ one that is, as there were several hidden cameras located throughout her little cell.

It was quite comical to look at. A lanky girl like Natsumi, standing at a height of 5'7 and a half, being locked away in a teeny, tiny little room such as that. What a sight indeed.

_Bang_.

The young teen hit her head yet again, for a second time, pale, freckled fingers clenching and unclenching from behind her back. Her entire upper body had been ever-so graciously placed in a straightjacket.

Not that she wasn't used to it though.

Natsumi had nearly five years of experience to do just that.

Tucked away in an asylum, ever since the redhead was a mere ten years of age. She'd been labelled as criminally insane - _dangerous_. A child. Though, considering the things she'd done ... Natsumi can't say she blamed them.

_Bang_.

A chuckle slowly escaped her lips, soon turning into a full out fit of giggles, as Natsumi slid down the side of the wall, pushing her back against it tightly as if for support. The events that happened back then ... deep down, she didn't even want to remember. Yet she did. And the thought made the girl burst out laughing.

Now lying against the floor's padding, Natsumi nuzzled into the firm cushions - only to have her head jerk up. She'd heard something, right then and there.

The sweet sound of multiple, complicated locks of all shapes and sizes cranking open.

Natsumi's muddy eyes were soon fixated on the door, feet twitching anxiously.

It swung open, revealing a team of 5 or 6 nurses and security guards combined. Some held frightened expressions, eyes darting back and forth, while others looked at the red headed teen as if she were the most disgusting thing on the planet.

Natsumi simply gave her 'visitors' a small grin.

"Oh, hello," she drawled, still lying on the floor quite rudely. "How nice of you all to drop by. Why don't you take a seat, I'll get out the tea, and we'll simply have _one big__ merry ol' time_!"

Natsumi was of course being as sarcastic as can be, though, that wasn't easily seen to the naked eye. Natsumi had a habit of fooling people with her sarcasm.

One of the nurses present, the head of them by the looks of it, tapped his clipboard impatiently, eyes fixed in a permanent squint. "Now's not the time to be playing games, _Haine_," he said, growling out her last name quite rudely. Not a single honorific in sight.

"Hm," Natsumi squinted back, starting to sit up. "Why're you here then, with your little crew of Silent Joes over there?"

The head nurse grit his teeth. "Well, Haine, I'd never thought I'd see the day, but it turns out you're temporarily getting dispatched from the asylum. Government's orders." He proceeded to scribble furiously onto his clipboard. "Apparently, underage filth like you still need to acquire an education."

One cue, Natsumi's straightjacket-clad arms were (quite roughly) grabbed by the leftover nurses, the girl now getting dragged away within a barrier-like formation - security guards on the outside, nurses manhandling Natsumi on the inside, with the head of them leading the way.

While getting dragged, Natsumi let out a light sigh. "My, how _gentle_ you fellows are," she commented airily, glancing to the side. "Like lambs."

"Shut up."

The crimson-haired female merely smiled at the snappy reply, feet shuffling as she was dragged on.

Walking along the lengthy corridors, the group approached several thick, metal gates (used of course to prevent the asylum's inhabitants from escaping) - each of which the head nurse used a single keycard to unlock. They kept silent the entire time, apart from the occasional giggle that Natsumi would emit, who would receive a shove in response that demanded she stay quiet.

Looking on with half-lidded eyes, Natsumi grinned wider as she eyed the receptionist counter, and the receptionist herself, a grouchy old woman with permed hair, 60s-style glasses, and too much eye makeup.

The woman leaned forward as the head nurse began to converse with her, the two mumbling lowly so that it was practically incoherent to Natsumi's ears. Their whispers were all about her though, no doubt about that.

Now finished with the discussion, the head nurse turned to the willowy girl, glaring. "I'll need you to sign some things, Haine."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement, letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh will you now?" Natsumi said, nodding towards the straightjacket with a sly, glinting look in her eye. "Suppose you're just going to half to _free me then_, hm?"

The chocolate-haired nurse stared long and hard at her, obviously untrusting.

"... You better not try anything."

"_Of course not_, sir," Natsumi said, feigning innocence. "I wouldn't try anything for the world."

Still staring at her, squinting, the head nurse gave out a slow nod to the others, who proceeded to unbuckle the straps on the straightjacket, unwrapping the chains around her wrists as well.

Natsumi grinned as the remaining parts of the horrid, starch-coloured jacket were rolled off of her, flexing her hands testingly as they felt a little sore, tight. She then, without warning, whipped an arm out to the side, giving a brutal punch to the nose of the nurse closest to her.

She felt bones snap beneath her knuckles, spurts of blood decorating the milky, freckled skin.

The nurse clutched his freshly-broken nose in pain, Natsumi giving him a somewhat satisfied look.

Seems as though she still got it in her, even after all these years.

_"Haine!"_ boomed the head nurse, glowering at the teen with such fiery passion it would've made any other tremble in fear. Not Natsumi, though. She was too used to this sort of treatment.

The redhead gave the man a loose shrug, now nonchalantly rolling her shoulders to get the dull ache of the straightjacket out. Even removed, she could still feel it there. Familiar like a second skin.

Sneaking a look at the nurse, Natsumi gave a little smile at seeing the blood streaming down his nostrils, looking like two victorious, crimson waterfalls.

She turned to him.

"Sorry." The redhead didn't in fact sound sorry at all. "But that's what you get for pushing me, you bumbling, rough-handed piece of cowshit."

With that, she proudly skipped over to the head nurse and snatched the clipboard right out of his deeply-tanned fingers, clicking the pen open with a snap. "Now then. You wanted me to fill this out, correct?"

Natsumi proceeded to scribble out the blanks on the sheet, which included her name, date of birth, gender, etc. She then flipped the pages to sign a part of it, which read 'student signature.'

Wait a minute - _student _signature?

Natsumi quirked an eyebrow in thought. Had she just filled out a bunch of school applicant forms?

Flipping to the first page, Natsumi stared at the long chunk of information, which she had somehow managed to ignore while filling it.

_Cross Academy_ was written in large, fancy letters at the top of the page.

The head nurse, obviously seeing Natsumi's somewhat-surprised look, took the clipboard back from her, scowling. "That's the place. The only school in the entire goddamn country both stable enough and willing to accept you into it."

"Cross Academy ... huh."

"Yes. And now that the paperwork is done, you are going there right now to hand it in."

* * *

**A** certain chestnut-haired fifteen year old smiled brightly as she skipped along the long corridors of Cross Academy, her fellow disciplinary committee member in tow.

"Ah, I wonder what Ch- _Father_, I mean, could possibly need from us at this time! It's a quarter to two after all, and classes are still in session!" Yuuki chirped, eyes shining with curiosity.

Zero on the other hand looked less than amused. "Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty damn important for him to call us down right in the middle of class."

He ran a hand through his silver locks, grumbling. "I actually liked that lesson ... "

Yuuki tilted her head, obviously catching that last part. "Really? I thought it was awful!"

"You were asleep the whole time."

"W-was not!" the brunette declined weakly, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"No wonder you get such bad grades."

Now this time, Yuuki huffed. "S-shut up, Zero!" she said albeit a bit childishly, ruby orbs hurriedly looking in the other direction as she set to straightening her prefect arm band. She knew very well that her grades weren't exactly ... the best, nor were they even mediocre, but Zero didn't have to go ahead and open his big trap about it!

The older teen rolled his eyes, before giving her a curt nod. "We're here."

His porcelain knuckles gave the wooden door a tentative tap, the male flinching at the answer he received.

"You may enter~!" shouted a familiar, overly-cheerful male voice.

As the two swung open the door, they were greeted by the Chairman himself in all his glasses-wearing, ponytail-donning glory, bolting up from his desk the moment they stepped into his office.

He ran to Yuuki first, giving her a fierce, bone-crushing hug as he practically squealed. "Yuuki-channn!" the sandy-haired male said, clutching his adopted daughter with tight, loving arms. "I missed you _so_ much!"

She gave him a gentler hug in return, smiling. "H-hello, Father," the girl greeted politely, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "I ... missed you ... too," she managed to get out, starting to have a hard time breathing.

Zero, the awkward turtle standing in a more distant area, cleared his throat. "Chairman, you're crushing her."

"Oh!" The man swiftly let go of the smaller girl, tears bubbling at the corner of his eyes as he stared down at the petite brunette. "Are you alright, Yuuki-chan?!"

She caught her breath, nodding a bit. "Yes, now I am. Thank you." She gave both her Father and Zero a light bow.

" ... " Zero averted his eyes, now staring down the Chairman. "What is it that you called us for again?"

The older male clicked his tongue, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah Zero ... straight to the point as always, I see."

He retreated back to his desk, pulling out his chair as he took a seat. "Well ... Today we will be having a new student joining us. And I would wish for the disciplinary committee to escort her around our Academy, help her find her way around, you know?"

"So the new student is a girl?" Yuuki smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I wonder what she's like!"

Zero rolled his eyes. He personally couldn't care less. Escorting a student around ... a mere waste of time, in his point of view.

"Ah, the student should be here soon anyway! ... She's quite late, actually."

Nearly fifteen minutes had past within the office, of just sheer waiting for the supposed new student to arrive. Zero had a grouchy scowl on his face, becoming more and more agitated by each tick of the clock.

Not being able to wait any longer, he abruptly stood up, so done with this. Zero was never the patient type. "That's it, I'm l-"

With a slam, the door was swiftly opened, promptly startling everyone within the office. Three figures stood there within the doorway.

In the middle was a girl with the messiest hair imaginable, bright locks of scarlet tied back in a sloppy, half-assed braid, excess strands and cowlicks flying all over the place. Her eyes were a dull, murky brown colour, dark circles ringing around them that signified lack of sleep. She also had pale skin that was practically covered in ginger freckles, especially around her nose and cheeks.

Analyzing the girl, she was rather tall as well, clad in a uniform-like attire: white elastic pants, a plain white t-shirt, and what looked to be slippers.

Flanking her sides were two burly-looking security guards, arms crossed with blank looks on their faces.

Zero felt his eyes narrow with suspicion, while Yuuki blinked curiously, giving the redhead a small smile.

"Ah, hello! Welcome to Cross Academy, miss Natsumi Haine!" Chairman Kaien cheered, throwing his arms out in a friendly manner.

Natsumi, in response, began to stroll over towards his direction, briskly walking right past Zero and Yuuki. She then (quite roughly) slammed a stack of papers onto his desk, ones that were previously held within her pale hands.

A lazy grin was present on Natsumi's somewhat childish-looking face as she chimed.

"_Pizza delivery_~."

* * *

/**A**/**N**/;

Ah, I hope my first chapter was long enough ! *crosses fingers*

I would very much appreciate it if you could give me some feedback, perhaps on what you think of the character, or what I could improve, etc. :)

Thanks, and have a wonderful day, lovelies ! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**warning; **oocness , an original character , author-chan's first time at writing vampire knight , a smidgen of swearing

/**A**/**N**/; I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**C̤̈ḧ̤ä̤p̤̈ẗ̤ë̤r̤̈ T̤̈ẅ̤ö̤**

* * *

::: _**r**ew**i**nd _:::

_"Ah, hello! Welcome to Cross Academy, miss Natsumi Haine!" Chairman Kaien cheered, throwing his arms out in a friendly manner._

_Natsumi, in response, began to stroll over in his direction, briskly walking right past Zero and Yuuki. She then (quite roughly) slammed a stack of papers onto his desk, ones that were previously held within her pale hands._

_A lazy grin was present on Natsumi's somewhat childish-looking face as she chimed._

_"Pizza delivery~."_

* * *

The redhead received several looks of confusion as a result of her words, raised eyebrows all aimed at the brown-eyed teen. It was a completely natural response to something as strange as she said, as Natsumi was not in fact carrying a pizza, nor was what she delivering even remotely close to one.

Yet, she still said the sentence without a single care of what anyone else could possibly think, proving herself to be a little ... nuttier than average, as one would so articulately put it.

The Chairman of the Academy, seeming to be the only one unfazed by her words, shook his head lightly, clapping twice to jolt everyone out of their little awkward silence. "Well then!" the man began, nonchalantly taking the papers into his hands.

He skimmed through them, glancing up at Natsumi once finished with a smile. "You filled these out correctly, yes?"

She let out a little hum, murky eyes not even acknowledging the man.

Taking that as a yes, the Chairman emitted an optimistic, "Wonderful!"

With one sweeping motion of his long, thin arm, Kaien swiftly opened the nearest filing cabinet, drawer pulling out to reveal multiple folders organized neatly inside. He carefully took one out, before placing Natsumi's papers within it. Flipping it shut, Kaien then put the folder back inside the filing cabinet, pushing the extension back in with a careful hand.

"There we go," he chimed, returning to his desk. The sandy blonde sat down. "All we need now is your uniform."

"She doesn't have her uniform yet?" Zero spoke up with a hint of grouchiness, one of his thin, silver brows raising incredulously. "How unprepared were you exactly?"

The Chairman waved his hand nonchalantly, shooing the topic. "It's fine, Zero-kun. We have her measurements and all in the enrolment papers. I suspect the uniform will be here and ready for around, hm, tomorrow."

" ... Still too late, in my opinion," the lavender-eyed male muttered, arms crossed.

"Oh Zero," Yuuki laughed good-heartedly, giving a playful slap to his back. "In the disciplinary committee spirit today I see, eh?"

He huffed. "Well sorry that I actually take my job seriously. All students _should_ be wearing their uniforms on campus, unless otherwise stated," the silverette chomped, flashing Natsumi a hard look upon saying so.

The willowy redhead gave him a bold peace sign in return, lips quirked up in a half-grin.

"It's not Natsumi-san's fault, right, Natsumi-san?" the oblivious Yuuki reasoned, eyes shining with child-like innocence. "She just got here after all."

Natsumi nodded her head in sly agreement, cowlicks bobbing.

"And, speaking of 'getting here'," the crimson-haired girl continued, turning towards the twin burly, tag-along guards. "Shouldn't you two be leaving? I've arrived at my ... _destination_," Natsumi said with a bit of sneer. "And you're very obviously not needed."

Her eyes twinkled. "So please, do everyone a favour and kindly get your asses back to the revolting, garbage-ridden snotyard in which they came. You're wasting precious space." Natsumi paused, grinning. "And yes, I did just insult your mother, in case you were wondering."

" ... "

Seeming somewhat taken aback by the girl's eloquent yet atrocious description, Kaien let out a small, awkward cough. "Well, yes, um, I suppose you both may be dismissed ... !" he said, smile faltering ever-so slightly. "After all, Natsumi-kun is in Cross Academy's care now."

The guards broke through their emotionless facade to fix said 'Natsumi-kun' a long, piercing look - pretty fierce glares, the girl must admit - before turning, retreating through the office doors in silent defeat.

Natsumi let out a laugh while watching them file out of the room, shouting loudly (and quite rudely) after the two. _"And good riddance!"_

Yuuki's large, red velvet eyes flickered over to the taller redhead, the girl feeling a twinge of sympathy for the security guards.

Typical. Sometimes, the brunette was too nice for her own good.

"W-wasn't that a bit ... _harsh_, Natsumi-san?" she said softly, frowning a bit.

"Nope," replied Natsumi with a dismissive look, popping the 'p'. "Those jack-holes deserved it."

Zero raised an unamused eyebrow, repeating dryly. "Jack-holes?"

"Yes," the younger girl stated with a crazed smile, taking slow, yet pounding steps as she approached the taller teenager in an almost challenging manner. "_Jack-holes_._"_

He narrowed his eyes at her, the two now having what seemed to be a staring match, each one looking so intensely into the other's eyes it was rather disturbing.

However, not even two minutes had passed when Natsumi briskly turned away, not even bothering to hide the bored expression present on her freckle-splattered face. As expected of the unpredictable cherry-haired teen, she had an extremely short attention span.

Donning a slightly nervous smile, Yuuki piped up from her spot in an attempt to lighten the mood. "So, um, h-how about we introduce ourselves-?!" she suggested, motioning a small, lightly tanned hand towards a rather stiff-looking Zero.

"This here is Zero Kiryuu," the brunette began, cheery mood returning, as said sixteen year old didn't even look at her. If you squinted, you could see that his lips were fixed in the slightest of scowls.

_What a precious little bundle of joy_, thought Natsumi with a snort.

"And I'm Yuuki Cross." Her short frame gave Natsumi a respectful bow, as the redhead watched her little display of politeness with eyes that looked no less than entertained.

"We're both members of Cross Academy's disciplinary committee, as you can see by our armbands," Yuuki informed chirpily, flaunting the cuff of white wrapped neatly around her upper arm, and pointing to the one identical to it around Zero's as well.

The brunette gave Natsumi a brimming smile, showing off a set of perfect, pin-straight teeth. "Anyways, it's very nice to meet you, Natsumi-san."

Chin raised ever-so slightly, Natsumi let out a faint giggle as she looked down upon the shorter girl, eyes locked with hers as she replied in a voice that not only hinted at amusement, but sounded strangely ... _dark_ at the same time.

"Why, the pleasure's all mine, Yuuki dearest," the redhead assured with a half-snicker, promptly earning her a glare from a certain pair of untrusting lilac eyes.

" ... Ah, look at the time!" The Chairman's overly-cheerful voice intervened, making everyone's head snap towards the clock. "I think it's about time you all got a move on with your little tour, hm? I'm sure Natsumi-kun is exited to explore our Cross Academy! Aren't you, Natsumi-kun?"

"Simply jumping for joy, _sir_," she replied in an almost mocking tone, smile fake, broad, and so sugary it could give you a mouth full of cavities.

Kaien only beamed, seeming to be completely oblivious to Natsumi's less-than-obvious signs that she was - to put it bluntly - making fun of him. "Splendid!"

The man turned to eye the small group of students. "Well, you may dispatch."

Zero made sure to plant himself next to whichever one of Yuuki's sides was closest to the red-headed beanpole, swiftly acting as a shield for the brunette, as the Chairman proceeded to usher them out the door with firm yet gentle hands.

"Bye-bye Yuuki-chan! Bye-bye Zero-kun!" the sandy blonde told them, sneakily popping a kiss on the tops of their heads on the way out. "Bye Natsumi-kun!" he said afterwards, settling on just giving her a reassuring look instead. "Feel free to drop by my office anytime, ok?"

He then, letting his gaze linger on the girl a little longer, slowly pushed the door shut, standing by its frame with an expression not quite as cheerful as moments before. His eyes slightly glazed - calculating, serious - the blonde thoughtfully began walking towards the window.

" ... Natsumi Haine ... " The name left Kaien's lips slowly, a long, exhaling sigh soon following suit.

She most definitely sounded like trouble.

* * *

**F**reshly departed, the trio of students strolled down the hall, an air of uneasiness swirling around them that was most likely emitting from Zero. He, despite trying to be as unnoticed as possible, was fairly obviously steering Yuuki away from Natsumi, making sure to keep both her (and himself) a safe distance away.

He did not trust that new girl at all. She left an especially horrible impression on him.

But then again, who exactly _did_ Zero trust? Practically no one, really. Even Yuuki, who he had known and grown up with during the later years of his childhood.

Speaking of the girl, said brunette was currently being analyzed by a careless-looking Natsumi, staring at the other from the corner of her eye as a slender finger aimlessly twirled a stray lock of red.

So far, the crimson-eyed teen was of many things, in Natsumi's point of view.

Naive. Hopeless. The type of girl to bend over backwards just to help a person in need.

Someone that she could most definitely take advantage of.

Zero on the other hand ... well, Natsumi had an entirely different impression of him. He was a complete grouch, sour all the way down to the core. A grouch with a face so blank, it was like staring down one of those plain sheets of paper you feed to the printer.

The silverette was boring, no doubt about that.

"So ... !" A friendly, conversation-provoking voice started, Yuuki peering over Zero's shoulder to look at the other girl. "That's a pretty interesting outfit you got on, Natsumi-san! And are those scrubs you're wearing?"

Natsumi lifted her leg, grinning as she showingly wiggled her pale toes beneath the thin, bunchy expanse of greyish material. "You bet they are."

"Wow!"

Her grin widened at soon hearing the tell-tale scoff coming from none other than Zero, who rolled his eyes. "Please. What you have on is no less _embarrassing_, in my opinion. You should've just went to school wearing the uniform like the rest of us."

"Zero!" Yuuki chided, giving him a look. "We do not judge people here! Apologize to Natsu-"

"So you don't like it?" the redhead cut in, with a croak-like giggle.

He too ignored the statement made by Yuuki, choosing to do a small, indignant nod. "That's right."

"You think it deserves to be set on fire and burned like the trash it is?" Natsumi added on, almost as if she were _suggesting_ the matter, dark eyes shining.

Zero blinked at the strange comment made by her, before turning away from the girl with a cold, "Whatever."

Yuuki stared in both shock and horror as Natsumi began to peel off her shirt, right there and then, revealing a thick, navy-coloured sports bra. She threw it carelessly to the floor, soon sliding her pants off as well to show boxers of a matching colour.

"What are you doing?!" the brunette practically shrieked, face flushing a scarlet red as she eyed the scantily-clad girl before her. Had she no shame?!

Natsumi tossed her scrubs off as well, throwing them into the heap of ever-growing asylum clothes lying in the middle of the hallway. "Well, sweetheart," the redhead began, picking up the stray clothes with a nonchalant hand. "I'm going to burn these, of course."

"W-what?!" Yuuki looked taken aback, before replying with a bit more authority. "You'll do nothing of the sort! As a member of the disciplinary committee, I refuse to allo-"

"Zero said I could," Natsumi interrupted with a devilish grin, turning to the platinum-haired teen. "Didn't you, Zero?"

He whipped his head in her direction, practically fuming, as something clicked in his head. Apparently, Natsumi wasn't as stupid as she seemed. She had played him like a fiddle._ "Why_ _you-"_

A tan hand abruptly slapped against his eyes, shielding the things, as Yuuki the almighty stood in his way. "Don't you even _think_ about looking, Zero!" she said, determined to protect the 'innocence' of the girl standing next to her. Which I can assure you, was practically nonexistent.

Natsumi in the meantime let out a whistle, twirling her clothes with a clever finger as she began to walk forwards, glancing back at Yuuki briefly through half-lidded eyes. "You don't happen to have a lighter on you, do you?"

Yuuki, still fiercely covering Zero's eyes, answered with a snap, fairly confused. "Why would I have a-" Her orbs widened as she eyed Natsumi. "Hey, get back here!"

* * *

**/****A**/**N**/;

Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites! It's all very much appreciated! ︎  


I love feedback! 〜（ゝ。∂）

[ And don't worry, I will get to your questions and all either by PM, or the answers will be revealed later on in the story. Please note that I do take the time to read every single one! ]

See you next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**warning; **oocness , an original character , author-chan's first time at writing vampire knight , a smidgen of swearing , some immature moments

/**A**/**N**/; I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**C̤̈ḧ̤ä̤p̤̈ẗ̤ë̤r̤̈ T̤̈ḧ̤r̤̈ë̤ë̤**

* * *

::: _**r**ew**i**nd _:::

_Natsumi in the meantime let out a whistle, twirling her clothes with a clever finger as she began to walk forwards, glancing back at Yuuki briefly through half-lidded eyes. "You don't happen to have a lighter on you, do you?"_

_Yuuki, still fiercely covering Zero's eyes, answered with a snap, fairly confused. "Why would I have a-" Her orbs widened as she eyed Natsumi. "Hey, get back here!"_

* * *

She dropped her assaulting hands to chase after the lithe redhead, who was (fairly speedily) skipping away. "You just can't waltz around the school dressed like _that! _It's against the rules!"

"Why? It's not like I'm naked or anything," Natsumi pointed out with a careless hum, brown eyes glinting with amusement.

"You practically are!" Yuuki half-shouted (since it was pretty much impossible for her to shout fully with that soft voice of hers), cheeks flushed at the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

She hadn't expected to ever, _ever_ come across something like this when she signed up for the disciplinary committee. It was simply just ... _unthinkable_.

But then again, the girls of Cross Academy, crazy and Night-Class-obsessed they may be, at least had _some_ decency.

Which this new girl, apparently, seemed to lack.

With hands half-covering his face in an attempt to hide the ever-present blush creeping onto it, Zero, eyes no longer hidden under Yuuki's palm, turned to Natsumi, practically fuming.

"Y-you!" he yelled, voice wavering as he was talking to someone dressed in their _undergarments_ for Christ's sake; the girl causally glancing over her shoulder. "Put on some clothes right now!"

Natsumi seemed to stare at the silver-haired male for an awfully long time, expression blank.

It wasn't long though before a familiar grin blossomed onto her face, Natsumi questioning the other with a hint of impishness, "What's the magic word?"

_" ... Put on your goddamn clothes_," the silverette grit out, obviously not in the mood for games.

Natsumi, now leaning against the wall, clucked her tongue. "Sorry," she chimed, sing-songing. "That's not the wo-rd~."

Patience wearing awfully thin, Zero repeated the sentence for a second time; growling dangerously. "Put. Them. On." _Before I kill you. _

A slender, milk-coloured finger wagged back and forth; the redhead merely shaking her head. His demand - threatening as it may have been - clearly had no impact on her whatsoever.

Yuuki, seeing as he was just standing there with an irritated look on his face, scooched closer to Zero, whispering helpfully into his ear. "I think she wants you to say please," the brunette informed, with a reassuring nod.

The silverette muttered something incoherent, before snapping at the redheaded annoyance. _"__Please__."_

She stood there, silent, for a whole two minutes - right before a laugh broke through her lips, soon filling the room.

"Wrong~," Natsumi stated with a grin, poking her index finger tauntingly in Zero's direction.

"The magic word is _technically_ abracadabra," she said with a smart flick of her unruly bangs. "So - " Natsumi made a rude noise with the inside of her elbow, eyebrows raised in a comical fashion. "_Too fricken bad for you~_."

With a prompt turn, Natsumi hopped up onto one of the many windows decorating the Academy's hallway; long legs swinging over its open ledge easily.

She stood on top of said ledge, somehow managing to balance herself over the thing, and stuck out an arm. That arm being the same one that held her little bundle of asylum clothes she stripped out of.

"Now then," Natsumi began, turning to face Yuuki and Zero. She grinned. "Whatever shall I do with these, do you think?"

Zero glared at her; responding with cold, hard sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know - _put them on_, maybe?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "And get down from that window while you're at it too."

Natsumi let out a small "Hm," in response, letting go of the clothes experimentally.

Only to catch them back up again, doing so with a single hand.

"Zero, you are such a _stiff_," Natusmi commented almost chidingly, continuing to play with her clothes (which were already starting to wrinkle). "You do know that, right?"

"But, Natsumi-san - " Yuuki replied before the silverette could answer; brows crinkling with worry as she looked up at the other. "Zero does have a point. You're so high up; it's dangerous ... ! I'm sure it isn't very nice to get hurt on your first day too and - "

"This ... " interrupted the redhead monotonously; watching the two through dark eyes. "Is the most _boring conversation_ ever. Let's end it now. 'K?"

Zero gave her an irritated look as he defended the younger brunette. "Did you not hear what Yuuki just said, you inconsiderate - "

"_Yawn_," Natsumi said loudly, before expressing with false shock. "Oh no ... ! Looks like the sheer tediousness of this topic is making my fingers slip ... !"

"No," Zero grit out angrily. "Don't even _suggest_ - "

Looking him straight in the eye, the girl defiantly released the clothes with a nonchalant opening of her hand; letting them promptly drop three stories below.

And right onto the unsuspecting head of Hanabusa Aidou.

* * *

**T**he charismatic blonde had been leaning up against the aged walls of Cross Academy, hanging deceitfully close to one of the students he managed to lure.

Which wasn't that all hard to do, really. Luring was quite the easy task for a vampire.

All he had to do was whisper some sweet little things here and there, and _bang_; cupid's arrow struck true into the girl's heart. Just like all the other gullible children here at the Academy, swooning blindly at the Night Class students.

He truly was a beau, Aidou had to admit. Not that he was vain or anything (well, maybe just a little - ), but, it was merely the truth. All vampires had extraordinary looks - they were simply ... perfect.

Speaking of vampires - the blonde _knew_ he wasn't allowed to be out at this time of day, but, his throat had been incredibly parched and ... to put it the human way, he just needed a little glass of water before he went to sleep.

Or rather ... a little glass of _blood_, in his case.

And no, he wasn't referring to that tablet garbage the Academy hands out.

Aidou wanted to get himself a _real_ drink, the good old fashioned way. He wasn't really in the mood to care who exactly he got it from (though that Yuuki girl would've been nice; Aidou quite liked her blood); the blonde decided to leave it till another day to be picky.

And, henceforth, here he is now; deciding to prey on the first student he laid his cerulean eyes on. That happened to be an unattended female; a random girl with hair a typical Cross Academy brown and an olive skin tone.

Cupping the Day Class student's cheek with a delicate hand, Aidou spoke with an alluring smile on his lips. "Hello~."

"I-I-Idol-sama ... "

Before he knew it, the two were pressed against the wall; Aidou cornering the poor, flustered thing in front of him. He pulled down the collar of her shirt to expose the teen's neck, and opened his mouth, leaning in closer and closer until -

_THWACK_.

Something thick and clumped together exploded right on top of the offending male's head, showering him with what looked to be clothes.

Face half-covered by a pair of pants, Aidou bore an expression mixed with both shock and anger as he promptly ripped them off; head whipping towards the window from whence it came.

The student, face blushing a scarlet red from ... _whatever the heck happened just then_, hurriedly took this as an opportunity to run back to class while Aidou had his little outburst.

"The _hell_ is wrong with you - ?!" the light-haired man yelled upwards; grumpy now for two reasons. One, the fact his meal was completely ruined, and two, since he barely got any sleep.

Faint, incomprehensible shouting could be heard from above; Aidou watching with squinted eyes as he saw the slight body that was previously standing there getting pulled back inside.

He never did receive a full response from his offender.

Though what followed, much to his surprise, was the outline of Yuuki's head poking out from the high ledge; the brunette saying in just barely-understandable words. "S-sorry! Gomenasai - !"

His eyebrows furrowed at the girl. " ... Yuuki?"

"H-hanabusa-senpai ... ?!"

* * *

**N**ot a minute had passed since Natsumi carelessly dropped her clothes, and Zero was already yelling.

"Why the hell did you throw it out the window?! I told you 'no'! What part about '_no_' don't you get, you prat?! You need hearing aids or something?!"

The redhead didn't look in the least sheepish - in fact, her expression was the complete opposite; the girl standing on the ledge while fiddling with the end of her braid.

She watched him with cool, dirt-brown eyes while responding, "Zero - you really should get that stick pulled out of your ass sometime. It's not healthy."

A grin soon formed on Natsumi's face, and Zero, steaming pouring out of his ears, stormed right over there and yanked the girl right down from the window; grip tight on her wrist. He didn't even bother to be gentle. That arrogant carrot-top didn't deserve it.

While Natsumi was removed from the ledge, Yuuki hurriedly headed for that exact spot; effectively switching places with her. A panicked look was on her face as she popped her head outside; promptly about to apologize for Natsumi's brisk actions.

"The hell ... wrong ... you?!" An echo made its way to Yuuki's ears, effectively making her even more stressed out than before.

"S-sorry! Gomenasai - !" she replied in a rushed fluster as the girl tried to call out as loud as she could.

A pregnant pause followed her words.

" ... Yuuki?"

The brunette's eyes widened, and she took a better look down - only to freeze at who she saw staring at her from below.

Night Class student Aidou Hanabusa, with his popping blue eyes and slightly waved blonde hair. (And, not to mention, bundle of clothes so presently dangling over his model-like figure.)

Yuuki looked at him, shocked. What was _he_ doing out at this time of day? All Night Class students were strictly forbidden from leaving the Moon Dorms at this hour.

"H-hanabusa-senpai ... !" she managed to say; soon getting over her little moment of surprise.

" ... Are _you_ the one who threw those things at me? Innocent little Yuuki, the goody two shoes? ... I can't believe this," Aidou huffed grumpily.

Eyes widening, Yuuki furiously shook her head; not wanting the other to get the wrong idea. "N-no! I didn't throw anything, I swear!" she tried, still flustered.

"And now she's _lying_ too," the blonde rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his head. "Jeez, I must be hallucinating or something. This is what I get for avoiding sleep ... "

Yuuki looked like she was about to faint. "I'm not lying though! It's the truth!" the teen insisted shrilly; not willing to let this go.

"She's right," Zero muttered, adding in his two cents as he too approached the window; Natsumi in tow. He lifted her wrist. "_This_ here is the real culprit. So stop trying to push the blame on Yuuki. Bastard."

Natsumi gave Aidou a small, lazy salute with her free hand; following Zero's gaze as she emitted a classy, "Yo."

Two baby blues narrowed significantly in her direction.

* * *

******/****A**/**N**/;

ahh so short and suckish ! :v

sorry for the hiatus folks

i'll try my best to update more often ! (´･Д･)」ive just been really busy with school and shiz and aRGH

anywho don't forget to leave me a little inspiring review please and thank you ! :^) 


End file.
